


A Servant's Love

by Moonlight_Lily



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Lily/pseuds/Moonlight_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry has had her eyes on Noah Puckerman since childhood but he never spared her a glance. After her return from Paris 5 years after graduation, does Puck finally notice her? And what does one Finn Hudson have to do with things? AU Based on Sabrina. Tags will be added as the story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Servant's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the movie 'Sabrina' with Rachel being Sabrina, Finn the dashing older Mr. Larabee, and Puck as David Larabee, only him here being Carole's nephew whom she took in after her sister and her husband died in a car accident. Christopher Hudson will only be there in the first chapter, Kurt and Burt will be introduced in the next one.
> 
> Characters are not mine. I just borrowed them for a bit.

To say that the scenery in front of her eyes was merely beautiful would be a huge understatement. It was simply breath-taking, no, mesmerising even. Even though it was not the first time for her to lay eyes on such beauty, but one of many previous, the sight has never failed to make the eight-year-old’s breath catch in her throat. The wide gardens were illuminated by ancient lamps, ones that have been passed through the Hudson family for many decades as she has recently learned, the light bringing out the breath-takingly marvellous and diverse colours that filled the area, the scent of the flowers making her eyes lids flutter shut once every few moments in wonder to enjoy the places her mind was taking her to.

She could see the dashing Mr. Hudson mingling with the crowd, easily conversing with each of his guests, his wonderful wife and long time sweetheart, Carole, on his arm, almost never leaving his side throughout the entire evening. It was not rare for the Hudsons to throw parties or galas at their large residence, or rather their mansion, but tonight was a special occasion; It was Christopher Hudson’s 36th birthday and Carole had insisted on throwing him a huge party, inviting almost everyone they knew of family and friends, even business acquaintances, despite him seeing absolutely no need for it.

“Now Christopher, you need to loosen up a bit, get some rest.” She had heard Carole fondly chastise her husband. “A birthday party won’t do any harm and it will even be a perfect opportunity to get on Victor Manila’s good side and smooth things up a bit for that deal you’re so anxious about.” She smiled adoringly at him and leaned in to peck him quickly on the lips, him giving her an exasperated but fond smile, a sign of his surrender. As if he would refuse his wife anything, anyway. She knew Mr. Hudson Sr. loved his sweet Carole too much for that.

Awakened from her trip down the memory lane to the current time by a girlish, playful squeal, the young girl stared again from her vantage point up on that tree at all the sophisticatedly-dressed guests, lightly conversing and laughing while waiters passed around with silver and very heavy-looking trays holding glasses of very expensive, old champagne that was taken out of Mr. Hudson’s liquor cabinet especially for the occasion, and delicious appetisers that made her mouth water just by looking at them and looked around, scanning the area with her chocolate orbs, finally locating the source of that squeal and felt her heart clench.

Giggling almost hysterically was Quinn Fabray, daughter of Russel and Judy Fabray, close friends of the Hudsons that they were almost considered as part of the Hudson family. Quinn was the definition of beauty, with long, flowing, blonde hair which she had never touched but would swear on her life was the softest mane of hair that has ever existed. Her eyes were screwed shut, hiding her captivating light green irises as she laughed at Noah Puckerman’s childish and stupid antics, young Finn Hudson standing behind them, shaking his head with a small smile on his face. Although they were only eight, Noah was a flirt and a playboy since before he could utter two words, making all the older ladies simply adore him and all the little girls their age swoon, including herself.

Smiling sadly, young Rachel Berry shook her head as Quinn started giggling again merely moments after she had managed to compose herself as Noah kept waggling his eyebrows at her. Rachel gathered her pink jacket, a hand-made gift received from her grandmother last year for her birthday, tighter around her neck as she shivered from the late October breeze, the sad smile still etched on her pretty face. Ever since they had been little kids, younger than eight, which she determined was not young anymore, Rachel has always felt different whenever she was around Noah Puckerman, Carole Hudson’s nephew. Granted, they did not speak much and he was not as nice as Finn, who was so cute and adorable it always made her grin, yet something has always drawn her to him and there was a small flicker of hope inside her that he would finally notice her the way he noticed other girls since he danced with her a few days ago as practice for his next dance class assignment, but that was quickly extinguished when she saw him tonight, behaving the way he was around his friends and fooling around with Quinn especially. Her dads were constantly telling her she was beautiful which she seriously doubted because, honestly, she did not seem beautiful enough to catch Noah’s eye. Sure, she might be pretty, but she would never be as pretty as Quinn or ever be able to buy clothes as nice as hers or dresses as pretty. To Noah Puckerman, she would always be just plain Rachel Berry, daughter of the family chauffeur and personal chef.

“Rachel!” The brunette started at her name being called and looked down to find her father standing at the bottom of the tree, his arms crossed and a disappointed look on his face. “Rachel, what are you doing up there? I thought we agreed you shouldn’t spy on these parties anymore. Now get down here!”

Rachel sheepishly complied, slowly climbing down the tree so as not to make much noise and alert anybody else to her unwelcome presence.

“Sorry Dad. This will be the last time, I promise.” She looked down guiltily, ashamed at both being caught and disobeying her father, only to feel his arms slowly wrapping around her tiny frame, drawing her to him and holding her to him tightly. Rachel only wrapped her arms around his much larger body and allowed herself to be comforted by her father’s embrace.

She heard him sigh and start talking to her in a soft tone. “You were watching Noah again, weren’t you?” Hiram Berry asked his daughter knowingly.

Rachel only nodded and let Hiram run his fingers through her long, shiny hair.

“If you would just tell me why you are just so attached to that boy. I mean, I would understand if it were Finn, the boy is so sweet it’s impossible!” Hiram smiled before he continued, “But why Noah, sweetie? He’s not even that nice to you!”

“I know Dad. Well… Well, I don’t really know.” Rachel admitted, her lips pouting slightly in a childish but adorable way.

Hiram chuckled and bent down to kiss the top of his young daughter’s head, simultaneously feeling much sympathy for her at being so heartbroken at such a young age and very weary at what could happen when she grew up if that was the scenario at the ripe age of eight.

His fingers still combing through her hair, Hiram bent down to give her another kiss and said, “Come on, let’s go inside. They are bringing out the cake for Mr. Hudson soon and your Daddy made another one especially for you!” He smiled softly as he saw Rachel’s face light up and a small smile start to tug at the corners of her mouth, licking her lips unconsciously at the thought of the delicious cake Leroy left waiting for her in the kitchen.

“Good, because I’m hungry!” Rachel giggled, breaking out of her father’s embrace and skipping inside, leaving Hiram watching her as she went, a loving smile gracing his lips.

“One day, my sweet Rachel. One day.”

He slowly shook his head and made his way inside after his daughter, preparing himself for a scrumptious meal with his family.


End file.
